Wedding Planners
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Steve and Danny are finally tying the knot. They are even letting Grace and Kono plan the wedding...which could be a big mistake.
1. Chapter 1

"Grace! Come here for a minute. We have something to tell you" Danny yelled up the stairs and took a seat back beside Steve on the couch "She's going to be thrilled. Her and Kono are going to have a fit planning our wedding"

Steve chuckled "Yeah maybe agreeing to let Kono help us plan wasn't a good idea"

"Help? She's taking over! She's not letting us pick anything!" Danny said, then stopped when Grace came running into the living room.

"Yeah daddy?" Grace said and flopped down in the chair beside the couch.

"Monkey, you know how me and Uncle Steve love each other very much?" Danny started, waiting to see her reaction.

"Yeah, you guys love each other a whole bunch and I like having 2 dads" Grace said thoughtfully.

"Ok well what would you say if we got married?" Danny braced himself for the fit of squealing that was about to happen.

Grace's brown eyes grew wide and she shrieked "Really? We're having a wedding?" She flung herself at them and threw her arms around their necks squeezing tight.

"That's right Gracie. You can help aunt Kono plan it" Steve said, choking as Grace squeezed tighter.

"Yay! Are we doing it today?" Grace asked pulling back as releasing her death grip on their necks.

Danny laughed and said "No baby girl. You and aunt Kono are going to plan it for the next couple days then set a date very soon. Like next week sometime, I'll call Kono to come over"

"Yay!" Grace kissed both their cheeks and ran upstairs.

"This was such a bad idea" Danny groaned and let his head fall back against the couch.

"Why?" Steve asked, worried Danny didn't want a wedding.

"Kono and Grace are going to want some big ass fancy wedding! Like flowers and shit everywhere!" Danny yelled, then remembered Grace could hear him.

Steve chuckled and said "What? You don't want a big fancy wedding? We can make sure they don't go too overboard. It'll be ok babe" Steve leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Let's hope so or else this is going to turn into a circus" Danny mumbled

An hour later Kono came over and went up to Graces bedroom and she must have brought in 10 boxes full of books and magazines with wedding ideas. Danny and Steve both groaned but let her in and listened as her and Grace giggled and laughed.

3 hours later, Danny was tired of watching TV. He jumped up yelling "Jesus Christ! You would think they're planning a royal wedding! What the hell is taking them so long?"

Steve laughed and pulled Danny back down "Babe let them have their fun. The wedding will be beautiful and I really don't care as long as your the one up there beside me" He kissed Danny full on the lips then jumped up heading towards the kitchen "Come on let's start dinner!"

They cooked for about an hour and made Danny's moms spaghetti and were setting out the plates when Kono and Grace walked downstairs.

"Ok sit down and eat and we can talk about it after we're done" Danny said waving towards a chair for Kono. Grace wiggled the whole time, basically inhaling her food without chewing and she giggled when Steve made faces at her when Danny's back was turned.

"Ok! I'm done! May I go get the book to show you guys what we decided?" Grace asked, giving her best puppy dog eyes to Danny.

Danny looked away but in the end sighed and said "Fine. Yes go get it" Grace jumped up but Danny stopped her "Wait! Put your dishes in the sink first"

Grace sighed, put her dishes in the sink then ran upstairs. Kono laughed and Danny glared at her "You've turned my daughter into a bride-zilla and shes only 9!"

"Relax Danno, we picked out the nicest stuff. It's gonna be beautiful. I wouldn't trust you two to plan a wedding if your lives depended on it" Kono said smiling sweetly, while Steve chuckled and Danny glared some more.

At that moment Grace came flying down the stairs with a binder in her hand. She set it on the table and scrambled into her chair "Ok what should we start with? Flowers, music, decorations, food or clothes?"

Steve and Danny's jaw dropped, amazed that the 2 girls had planned all this in a couple of hours "Ummm...why don't we start with the decorations first?" Steve said.

"Ok" Grace flipped to a section labeled Decorations and it was filled with swatches of fabric for tablecloths and pictures of dishes for the tables along with other decorations.

"Where exactly are we having this wedding?" Danny asked, wincing when he thought about his wallet.

"Ceremony on the beach and the reception in the ballroom at The Hilton" Kono said as she flipped through the binder.

"What?" Steve and Danny both yelled.

"Kono how expensive is this gonna be?" Steve asked warily.

"Not much, one of our cousins is manager at the Hilton and is giving us the ballroom and tables and stuff. We just have to provide decorations, food, and stuff for the ceremony" Kono said and smiled at them "Relax boss. It's gonna be ok, I have everything under control"

"Ok" Steve said, still wary of everything. He had been telling Danny to relax the whole time but he was the one freaking out. He'd never been married before and he had no clue what to do with himself or what to expect.

"Ok so for the tables me and Grace were thinking that we could have a white base, then a light blue, then a dove grey tablecloth on top. They're good colors and they are also what we chose for your suits since your so tan it will look stunning" Kono said, her voice getting a little high as he got excited.

"Great" Danny mumbled "Ow!" he glared at Steve who kicked him under the table, then at Kono when she and Grace laughed.

"Whats next?" Danny asked trying to sound more cheerful.

"Clothes!" Grace squealed and Kono grinned.

Kono began and flipped to another section "Ok so we already told you about your suits. But Grace will wear a midnight blue dress along with me and Mary and your sisters Danny.."  
She stopped when Danny glared at her, yet again.

"My family is coming?" Danny asked, groaning.

"Well duh! It's your wedding dumbass" Grace giggled and Kono continued "We will take care of everything. All you need to do is call them and ask them to come"

Steve chuckled and Danny elbowed him in the ribs "This isn't funny Steven. My family is loud, obnoxious and big" Danny said

"Just like you babe" Steve laughed, but winced when he was elbowed in the ribs again.

"Ok don't make me separate you two" Kono snapped before looking back at the book. "There will be white roses at the center of each table and we are expecting at least a hundred guests. I trust I can leave the food decisions and the rings up to you guys?" Kono gave them a pointed a look.

"Yeah we got it and Gracie will help us right?" Steve said raising his hand for a high five.

"Yeah!" Grace high fived Steve and then looked at Kono "I got it aunt Kono. I look after them and make are they don't mess anything up"

"Cool" Kono leaned down and hugged Grace.

"One more thing Kono" Danny said before she left "When is it?"

Kono grinned "In 3 weeks" then ran out the door.

Danny and Steve's jaw dropped. Danny had no clue how they were going to get this all done in 3 weeks. Kono, he knew could have the decorations done in a day but he needed to call home and make plans and Steve needed to call Mary. They needed rings and to get suits fitted. So much to do he thought. He didn't remember there being this much when he married Rachel, but then again she had planned everything.

"We have a lot to do" Grace turned on them with a very serious look on her face "Daddy, tomorrow we have to go find a ring. Then me and Uncle Steve can go the next day."

They both laughed and Grace shushed them "No more horse playing. We have lots to do! So let's go!"

Danny smiled at his daughter. He almost felt sorry for the guy who was going to marry her, she was a handful but he loved her and he knew the man would be very lucky "Ok Monkey. We will get everything done don't worry. Your doing great!"

"No back talk either when you see the clothes and flowers and things" Grace warned shaking a finger at them.

"Wouldn't dream of it Gracie" Steve promised. He could barely wait for the 3 weeks to be up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stupid fucking cuffs" Steve mumbled as he tried for about the tenth time to button the cuffs of his suit "God Dammit!"

Chin chuckled and said "Chill out brah. It's gonna be fine" He buttoned Steve's cuffs for him and slapped him on the back. He was Steve's best man and Steve had been freaking out all last night and all of today.

"I know. I know. I'm just nervous" Steve pulled at the hem of his suit again. He felt stupid in a suit, he didn't know how Danny wore stuff like this everyday.

Chin grabbed him by the shoulders and looked at him "You love Danny right?" When a fierce gleam overtook Steve's eyes and he nodded Chin continued "And he loves you. We all see it. Everyday. It's going to be fine. You clean up pretty nice for a SEAL, the decorations look great thanks to Kono, and all your guys' family is here. This is your day Steve. Relax"

Steve nodded. Chin was right. Steve needed to relax. Everything was perfect thanks to Kono. The ceremony was going to be beautiful and the reception was going to be beautiful as well. All thanks to Kono. And Grace. He couldn't forget Grace, the little girl he loved and who  
he was about to become a Stepfather too. He heard the door open and saw Mary come in.

"Hey bro. You look great. So does Danny by the way and the flowers and things! Kono did a great job." She threw her arms around Steve's neck "My brother getting married? How about that? I love you bro" Mary said and hugged him again.

"I love you too sis" Steve said "You look great Mare" It was true everyone looked good in the clothes Kono and Grace had picked, the midnight blue dress looked great with his dove grey suit and light blue button up.

"I'm going to go take my spot. You're next. So relax and hurry up" She smiled, hugged him one more time and ran out of the room. Chin had already taken his spot and Steve was supposed to walk down the aisle with Danny. Oh god, he couldn't breathe.

"Claire! Would you stop? It's fine. I dress like this everyday, I can manage it myself" Danny yelled, swatting his sisters hands away from his jacket where she was trying to straighten his collar.

Claire just huffed and glared at him "Well it's not everyday my little brother marries the man of his dreams. A sexy, very handsome man" She winked when he glared at her.

Danny sighed. Of course his sisters would think Steve was attractive. Steve was like sex on legs, he just exuded raw, masculine power. His 2 sisters and parents had made the flight from Jersey for the wedding and his parents were taking their seats while his sisters, Claire and Melissa, were in here fussing over him. He was getting really annoyed.

"Melissa if you touch my hair one more time..." Danny warned as he felt his other sisters hand smoothing it down.

She punched him in the shoulder and said "Chill out Danny. I just want you to look good, God knows your husband does"

"Yeah thanks for the reminder" Danny mumbled. Steve always looked good. What was worse whenever Steve put a suit on, he automatically transformed into James Bond. It sucked.

Danny felt 2 pairs of arms wrap around him and he stiffened "Come on guys seriously? I know your not crying."

"Shut up!" was their simultaneous response and then the door opened. It was Grace and she launched herself into Danny's arms.

"Danno!" Grace squealed as he caught her and hugged her tight.

"Monkey! You look perfect" Danny said smiling at his beautiful daughter, in the midnight blue dress her and Kono had picked. Danny had Kono to thank for all this. The ceremony and reception was beautiful, he didn't know how to thank her.

"Come on Danno. It's about to start" Grace squirmed from his arms and ran to take her place along with his sisters.

Danny took a deep breath. This was it. He was going to marry the man he loved. Some crazy ass, nutjob, SuperSEAL, with an superman complex. God, What was Danny thinking? This man was a complete nutjob. He got Danny shot at on a regular basis, never let him drive his own car, and he was very controlling. But Danny loved him. He loved Steve so much it hurt, and he was going to marry him.

Danny met Steve at the end of the aisle, and damn did he look good "You look gorgeous babe. You ready?"

Steve smiled and kissed Danny "Ready to spend my life with you? Oh yeah" They linked arms and the doors opened. They walked down the aisle and stood at the altar, grinning at each other the entire time.

Then their vows came up. Danny went first with his and said "I promise to love you for all time. Your crazy, controlling, and have the insane notion that your superhuman but I love you. I love you even though your up ungodly early every morning, you constantly complain about my clothes and you never let me drive my own car. I love that you keep your grenade supplies well stocked and I love your ninja skills even though I complain a lot. I love you Steven J McGarrett"

Everyone laughed and Steve grinned. It was his turn. When everyone was silent he simply said "I love you" When everyone waited for him to say more and he didn't things became uncomfortable. Danny glared at him and whispered "I swear to god you had better have more than that!"

Steve just smiled "I don't have anything else to say. I love you. I can't explain it in words how much I love you. You know there are things that I love and things that I hate about you. I love Grace. I love us. I love working together. I couldn't live without you in my life and I'm always thinking about you even when your laying right next to me. There are no words for how I feel and how I will always feel about you. Danny, I love you. Plain and Simple. Just 3 words. I love you"

Danny just stared at him. He couldn't believe it. Steve McGarrett had just said the most heartfelt wedding vows ever and he had only focused on 3 little words. Danny didn't think it was possible but he loved this man even more than before.

The priest cleared his throat and Danny snapped back to reality. Right, marriage to Steve. Wedding.

"Do you have the rings?" The priest asked.

"Yes sir" Steve said and turned around to grab Danny's from Chin. It was a simple silver band and on the inside it was engraved. "To my love, my life, my husband...my everything. Always and forever Steve." He slipped it on Danny's finger and felt a similar feeling on his own hand.

Danny's fingers shook as he took the ring from his father beside him and slid it on Steve's finger. It was a a silver band with a small black engraving on the inside that read "Danno loves you. Always and Forever Danny" Danny knew it wasn't much but it was simple and with Steve it was best to keep things simple and Steve knew how much it meant when he used the nickname, Danno. So yeah for Steve, it was great.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband! You may kiss your groom!" The priest announced, a warm smile creasing his old, gentle face. Steve pressed his lips against Danny's and his heart soared when everyone cheered and clapped. It had been perfect. Danny was perfect.

The reception went by in a blur. Dancing, toasting, drinking, eating. Smashing cake in each others faces, that had been Graces favorite part. Steve and Danny had both danced with Grace, and Kono and each others family. At the end of the night, when everyone was pouring into taxis and cars back to their hotels, Steve and Danny were saying goodbye when Steve leaned down and whispered in his ear. Danny grinned and nodded. They finished saying their goodbyes and made their way to their honeymoon suite at the Hilton, courtesy of Danny's parents.

They barely made it into the room before they were clawing at each others clothes, desperate for skin on skin. They flopped down on the bed, Steve laying on top of Danny and he slid his hand down Danny's arm and grabbed his wrist lifting his arm above his head then sliding his hand up to lace his fingers with Danny's. He smiled into the kiss when he heard the silver bands clink together.

"I love you Daniel McGarrett-Williams" Steve whispered softly in his ear.

Danny smiled. He loved the way it sounded "I love you too Steven J McGarrett-Williams"


	3. Chapter 3Honeymoon

"Danny where could we possibly go on our honeymoon? We live in a tropical vacation spot. Where could we go that wouldn't be exactly the same?" Steve said as he flipped the pancakes on the griddle.

"I dont know! Let's go somewhere normal" Danny said pouring coffee for himself.

"What we consider normal is two very different things. This is normal for me. Normal for you is freezing cold weather in Jersey and all the food places you continuously say you miss" Steve pointed out and plopped the pancakes on their plates.

"Come on babe! Let's go somewhere! Take a break and get away from it all" Danny pleaded and wrapped his arms around Steve's waist, squeezing.

Steve grunted when Danny kept squeezing. No. They weren't going anywhere. Absolutely not. They had the dogs to take care of, they had work and the Governor probably wouldn't give them the time off anyways.

"Sir? Your ticket please" The lady at the counter held out her hand.

Steve snapped back to reality. He had been glaring at Danny. "Right. Sorry" he handed her the ticket to Los Angeles, California. Danny just grinned at him and took his hand as they proceeded down the corridor to the plane.

"Geez babe lighten up. Your scaring everyone with that look on your face" Danny said as he sat down beside Steve.

"No. I'm going to have this look on my face the whole time" Steve said, a defiant gleam in his eye.

"Even during sex?" Danny asked and saw the defiant gleam dull a bit.

"Yes" Steve said, the defiant gleam back in full force.

Stubborn ass SEAL, Danny thought. Steve hadn't wanted to go anywhere but Danny wanted a honeymoon, a break from the island life. So he had chosen a spot, and booked a flight. Even got the time off from the Governor. They were going to Alaska. Danny didn't know why he had picked there, it wasn't exactly romantic but it was freezing there. Danny missed the cold, he missed snow and the cold environment would provide the perfect snuggling and cuddling time for him and Steve.

"And seriously? Fucking Alaska? Why couldn't you have chosen like France or...I don't know! Somewhere not Alaska!" Steve said then winced when the other passengers looked at him.

Danny chuckled and grabbed his hand "Because its perfect for snuggling and cuddling and I miss the cold"

"I'm not made for cold weather Danny. I did not get this tan skin you love so much by living in the cold" Steve whined

"Stop being a baby. You'll be fine. It will do you good to play in the snow some and experience cold weather. Your a SEAL I'm sure you can handle it" Danny said and placed a kiss on his lips.

Steve grumbled some more but when the plane took off he stopped. He looked at Danny who had fallen asleep about 2 hours into the flight. They were husbands now. Danny McGarrett-Williams. Steve complained a lot sure but he would do anything for Danny even if it included going to freezing cold Alaska.

"Danny I really hate you right now" Steve said as they boarded their last connecting flight that would take them to Alaska. His legs were cramped as hell because he was too tall for those damn airline seats and he was tired because he hadn't slept since leaving Honolulu.

"Me too" Danny attempted a laugh but it turned into a yawn "Im so tired of being in an airplane seat"

"Ooh no! Your the one who wanted to come. You don't get to complain" Steve said as he stood in the aisle and stretched as much as he could.

"Yeah whatever" Danny mumbled then kissed Steve when he sat back down.

"Don't..." kiss "whatever" kiss "me" Steve said as Danny continued to kiss him. Steve leaned into the kiss pulling Danny closer.

"Ahem *cough* " Someone across the aisle cleared their throat. Steve stopped, embarrassed at getting carried away on a plane. The person gave him a friendly smile but nodded towards the 2 kids sitting beside him.

Oops. They had almost given the kids a show, Steve smiled apologetically to the man and turned in his seat to snuggle closer to Danny "Alaska had better be worth this" Steve mumbled in Danny's ear and heard him chuckle before nodding off.

"Steve get up" Danny tried shaking Steve awake "Steve get up lazy ass"

"Unngghh" Steve mumbled incoherently.

"The cold is going to wake you up real quick" Danny chuckled and laughed when Steve bolted upright and glared at him "Grab your jacket"

They got off the plane, collected their luggage and rented a car. It took them ten minutes to find it in the parking lot and by the time they slipped inside and turned the heater on, both of their teeth were chattering.

"Holy Fuck! What possessed you to choose Alaska?" Steve yelled "Your so making this up to me"

Danny smiled and leaned over to whisper in Steve's ear "Just wait till we get to the hotel" The car sped up. They arrived at their hotel, checked in and almost molested each other in the elevator but stopped themselves when a family got in.

They made it to their room and stumbled in, dropping their bags on the floor. Steve's cold fingers fumbled with the zipper on his jacket and it took him awhile to get it off but he tore it off and threw it on the chair.

He started on his clothes but stopped when Danny just stared at him "Damn you look good babe" Danny let his eyes wander over the dark jeans the clung to Steve's legs, down to the boots Steve had on then back up to his chest. He had on a dark green tshirt under a tan pullover sweater. It looked great on Steve. Hell, who was Danny kidding, Steve looked good in anything.

"Well Im glad me freezing to death and having on 20 layers of clothing came with a bonus" Steve said stepping forward and resting his hands on Danny's hips.

"It is not 20 layers of clothes" Danny said as Steve's nails dug into his hips as he groaned.

"Close enough" Steve whispered and let his hands roam up Danny's back. He leaned in and kissed him, slow and gentle. Then began trailing kisses along his jaw and up to his ear.

"You know, it hurts" Steve whispered into his ear then nipped it and let his hands roam to the hem of Danny's sweater where he forced his hands under and lifted it up "Sometimes I love you so much it hurts"

He whisked the sweater over his head and then the tshirt and was rewarded by soft, warm skin. He felt Danny's hands tugging at his sweater and he stepped back to allow him room to pull it off. He startled when he felt cold hands run along his chest. Goosebumps rose everywhere Danny's hand trailed onto. Finally his hands trailed down to the waist of Steve's jeans and they slipped inside making Steve rock into Danny.

"Jesus Christ your hands are cold" Steve said, shivering. He moaned when Danny squeezed his ass.

When had Steve lost control? Steve had been busy doing something when Danny did...What did Danny do? Steve couldn't even remember what Danny had done to make Steve go from the seducer to the seduced. Whatever it was he loved it.

"Steve you are not normal. It's like 20 degrees here and your body is like a furnace" Danny said as he slid his around to unbutton the jeans.

"Why are we still talking?" Steve asked and unbuttoned his own jeans and pushed them down along with his boxers. He molded himself to Danny's front and felt Danny's cock rub against his creating delicious friction through Danny's jeans.

"Come on" Steve said and began working on Danny's jeans.

"Greedy aren't we?" Danny smiled but shrieked when Steve pulled Danny's jeans and boxers down then pushing him down on the bed.

"I still don't know how you do that so fast. Stripping must be like hard wired into your brain" Danny said then groaned when Steve began trailing kisses down his chest.

Steve moved his hand around until he found Danny's then he linked their fingers smiling when their wedding bands clinked together "I'll never get tired of hearing that"

Danny grinned "Me either babe" Danny yelped when Steve bit into the sensitive flesh where his began then ran his tongue over it to ease the sting.

"Danny I can't wait much longer" Steve choked out and slid his hands down to Danny's hips and squeezed, digging his nails in leaving little crescent marks in his skin.

"Then do it" Danny said, desperation lacing his voice. He didn't even know Steve had gotten the lube when he pushed 2 fingers inside him and Danny cried out "Fuck Steve...come on. Hurry up"

"Now whose being greedy" Steve chuckled and withdrew his fingers.

"I'm always greedy when it comes to you" Danny said, his hips bucking violently.

Steve knelt between his legs and pushed in gently, savoring each soft moan and curse that Danny elicited. Danny pushed his hips down, meeting each one of Steve's thrust with equal force.

"Danny..." Steve whispered in his ear "Danny I love you."

"I love..." Danny grunted again "you too" Danny ground his hips down again making Steve moan "Jesus Christ Steve..."

Steve rammed into him hard enough that Danny cried out in pleasure, yelling Steve's name as he came. Danny screaming his name was too much for Steve and he came while Danny was still trying to catch his breath.

"Ok, so I don't regret coming to Alaska. Anywhere you want to go, I want to be there with you" Steve said, leaning down to kiss Danny one more time before rolling off to the side and pulling him close.

"Same here" Danny mumbled. They could see snow falling through the window and they snuggled the rest of the night.

"Im glad you dragged me here" Steve whispered in Danny's ear before nuzzling his face into Danny's neck.

"wait a minute, did Steven McGarrett-Williams just admit that someone else was right for once?" Danny said grinning while Steve growled.

Steve smiled and kissed his neck "Your hearing things Danno"


End file.
